


The Last Dance

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sherlock and John dance after the wedding, Spoilers for series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to have a dance with my best friend before I got on my honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.
> 
> Chinese translation: ([x](http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4922&extra=&page=1))  
> Polish Translation: ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141401))

 

 

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/72507197850/anotherwellkeptsecret-hey-love-i-am-a-constant))

  

Sherlock was in the middle of undoing his tie when he heard someone come up the stairs. It couldn’t be Mrs. Hudson, the person was stomping too much. It almost sounded like…

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked incredulously as John Watson walked through the door.

"Came to see you of course, wondered why you left so early," John replied as he took off his jacket and automatically took a seat in his chair.

"I had already played my piece, everyone was dancing, I simply figured my part was done," he said, sounding perfectly casual.

"Yeah but you love dancing."

"Too loud, too many people," Sherlock replied dismissively, waving his hand a bit.

"That so?" asked John as he got up and walked around Sherlock to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked. "I mean other than trying to break into my laptop."

"Trying to play some music, I want to have a dance with my best friend before I got on my honeymoon," said John as he looked over expectantly. Sherlock froze for a second but quickly made his way over as though nothing had happened. John moved over to give Sherlock access to the laptop and proceeded to move the furniture around to give them more space. As he finished moving the coffee table, the soft sound of a violin started emanating from the speakers and Sherlock rose to meet him in the middle of the room. 

"May I have this dance?" John asked with a cheeky grin, holding his hand out.

"Of course," Sherlock murmured softly, taking the offered hand and reaching slowly to place his other on John’s waist, as though testing boundaries. John placed his other hand accordingly and with a grin the two of them were off, dancing around the flat. Slowly of course, John was still rather inexperienced. In fact he still had a tendency to look at his feet while dancing. Normally Sherlock would have chided him for it but with John’s gaze otherwise occupied he took the opportunity to look at him freely. No masks, no pretenses, just simply gazing at the one person he loved most in the world. The person who had saved his life countless times. The person who had become his one and only best friend. The person who was off on his honeymoon after this last dance. The thought left a rather bittersweet feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sherlock quickly shook his head to rid his face of whatever soppy emotion was probably being portrayed lest he give himself away. Oh course, John noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and chose that moment to look up.

"You okay there?"

"Fine," said Sherlock a bit tersely. "Only realizing how quiet it will be around here without your constant nattering."

John simply chuffed out a small laugh and moved away as the song ended. “I won’t be gone that long you know. And I will text you, can’t have you forgetting about me in my absence,” he said jokingly.

"If you say so," Sherlock replied, indifferently as he walked into the kitchen.

"I do," he said as he put on his jacket. "Listen, I’ve got to get going, Mary’s probably waiting by now. I’ll see you when I get back though yeah?"

"Hm? Oh yes of course." the man replied, as though occupied. John simply took it in stride and rolled his eyes on his way out the door.

Sherlock continued to putter around until the front door closed. Only once he had heard the latch fully click did he collapse in the closest chair. And that was it, “the end of an era,” just like Mycroft had said. John was married now, with a baby on the way. No matter how much he tried, things would never, could never be the same now. John would move on with his life. And Sherlock…

Sherlock rose from his chair and slowly strode over to the window overlooking the street. As he gazed out into the night John had just walked into, he let those final words fall from his mouth.

"Good bye, John"


End file.
